Valentine's Day Tradition
by Inki Yumemiru Hito
Summary: Hermione and Ginny discover an old Hogwarts Valentine tradition during Christmas break at Grimmauld Place. This tradition will test the ability of all four houses to show inner house cooperation with one poor individual bearing the brunt of the Valentine Spirit.
1. Chapter 1

A Valentine's Day Tradition

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked as she pointed to her schoolbook that was propped up on her knees as she leaned back against Hermione in the library of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"It's the wrist movement for the charm." Hermione said after glancing at the passage. After several more moments of silence, the two heard the doors to the library open and somebody walked in. Neither of them thought anything of it until they heard Remus sigh.

"Glad to escape that diabolical."

"Tell me about it," Sirius moaned as he flopped down onto the couch. "If I wanted to catch up with old school chums I'd hit the pub."

"Where you would get arrested and sent back to Azkaban." Remus said dropping onto the opposite end of the couch. "At least we managed to get the photo album from Albus."

"Gods that was close," Sirius groaned, catching the two girls' attention like nothing else would. "It just had to be a school album."

"Hmm," Remus said as he flipped through the pictures remembering the occasions that were captured. "Hey, here's that picture of Peter getting locked in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in his towel."

"Really, who took that?" Sirius asked suddenly on his knees next to Remus.

"I think Lily managed that one," Remus chuckled as he pointed to the picture of Peter.

"And that one's from Lily getting in a snit with James and dumped that hair growing potion on him." Sirius laughed, "His hair didn't stop growing for a week."

"Yep, and that one James gave Filtch the chocolates filled with love potion and he followed that woman from the three broomsticks," Remus said snorting as he watched the picture of the school caretaker chasing after the said woman.

"She was hideous, had a beard and everything," Sirius shivered before pointing to the next picture. "That one was the time we snuck into the girls' dorm and painted it Orange for the Quidditch World Cup. You dyed them a spectacular shade of pumpkin."

"Yeah, we also got detention for a month for that stunt," Remus said before pointing to the next picture. "And then there was Valentine's Day."

"Hah, that year was awesome!" Sirius chimed as he laughed at the picture. "I still have that banner upstairs, minus one there on the end. As soon as James saw Lily's name he snatched it and wouldn't give it to me."

"Yeah, I remember," Remus groaned, thinking back. "He was insufferable afterwards."

"I wonder if that tradition still stands." Sirius mused as he looked at the picture of himself surrounded by girls.

"What tradition?" Ginny asked causing the two men to whirl around so fast they lost their seating and toppled to the ground.

"What banner?" Hermione asked from beside her friend as they closed in on the two struck men.

"Nothing you should worry yourselves about," Remus said trying to salvage his dignity as he pulled himself up off the floor with the picture book held behind his back like a child caught getting in the cookie jar.

"Aaah, quite right, nothing to see here," Sirius said causing both girls to creep close to the two men.

"Really, if it's so entertaining, then why not share it?" Hermione asked with an incredulous look.

"Well, if you really want to know, I can show you that picture," Remus said pulling the photo album out from behind his back.

"Oh no, that is not going to happen," Sirius cried as he snatched the album from Remus who snatched it back causing the two to struggle over it.

"Well, that is intriguing," Ginny said as she watched the two fight like two toddlers over a toy. "Shall I?"

"Please do," Hermione said as Ginny motioned towards the two struggling men. Without another word, Ginny stepped forward, pulled the album from the two men's grasp, and tossed it to Hermione.

"NO!" Both men shouted as they whirled towards the two teenage girls.

"So shall we see what is so interesting?" Hermione said with a giggle as she opened the album.

…

"Should we?" Ginny asked as she eyed the moving photograph in front of her.

"We have to get all four houses involved," Hermione pointed out as she motioned to the picture laying on the seat in front of them.

"But how do we do that?" Ginny groaned as she collapsed backwards in her seat.

"Ravenclaw will be in that's not a problem," Luna said with a giggle.

"We need to talk to Susan Bones from Hufflepuff," Hermione said as she calculated her options in her head.

"But how do we get Slytherin involved?" Ginny asked with a huff.

"It has to be a Slytherin boy." Luna said calmly pointing out the only option to pull this off causing the other two occupants of the compartment to fall silent as they thought of all the fifth year Slytherin boys.

"Draco Malfoy," all three girls said unanimously.

"Still doesn't get the Slytherin girls involved," Ginny said, eyeing her partners in crime.

"Leave that to me," Hermione said with a very Slytherin smirk, "I have a plan."

Hermione got her chance to enact her plan later that week in Transfiguration Class. Professor McGonagall was having the students transform owls into a pair of opera glasses. During this lesson, Hermione chose her seat carefully so that she was behind Pansy yet could see her owl to interfere with her transfiguration.

As the class progressed, Pansy began to get agitated and started to look around in frustration as her owl turned into a pair of reading glasses or a feather duster. She knew somebody was interfering with her spell and she wasn't going to let them get away with it. After the fourth attempt at which Draco snorted with amusement, Pansy spotted Hermione watching her and decided, it was all the Muggle-born Gryffindor's fault.

With a feral growl, Pansy turned in her desk and loosed a stinging hex that hit Hermione in the shoulder. At the front of the room, Professor McGonagall shrieked as she stormed towards the Slytherin with a feral snarl. Before she could lecture Pansy though, Hermione let loose her own hex causing the other girl to drop her wand as her fingers began rapidly tapping out a song for a piano on her desk.

"Miss Parkinson! Miss Granger! What are the two of you thinking?" Professor McGonagall snapped as she leveled her famous glare at the two girls.

"I didn't do anything," Hermione said glaring at Pansy as the whole class watched with baited breath.

"Yes you did you stupid hussy," Pansy snarled as she watched Hermione with accusing eyes. "She's been interfering with my transfiguration all class period."

"You can't prove if I did or didn't Parkinson," Hermione hissed, "You're spouting accusations without proof."

"Then why did you hex me back?" Pansy asked with a triumphant sneer as she jerked her head to her still tapping fingers.

"So you couldn't attack me again," Hermione sneered back.

"Enough, both of you will be serving detention with me this evening straight after dinner!" McGonagall barked stopping all further arguments.

Hermione left dinner early after filling in Ginny who would fill in Luna later about the development in the "plan". As she hurried down the hall, she made sure that the photograph was securely tucked away in her robe pocket before entering the Transfiguration Classroom. She only had to wait a minute before Professor McGonagall entered the room with a thunderous expression on her face.

"Professor, Pansy was telling the truth," Hermione blurted before McGonagall could say a word. "I interfered with her assignment so that I could talk to her alone without her usual posy. It's imperative that I talk to her, so please don't send her away before I can, but I don't want her punished for something that I caused."

"Miss Granger, enough," Professor McGonagall said as she sank into her desk chair to observe her student. "As commendable as it is that you informed me of the truth, there is still the matter of the hex that Miss Parkinson cast at you. I will consider what you told me, but I will not let that infraction go without having a stern talking to with her."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione said knowing that it was useless to try to plead her case further. With a weary sigh, Hermione sank into a desk chair and waited for Pansy to show. After several more minutes of terse silence, the Slytherin girl stomped into the room royally miffed.

"Sit Miss Parkinson," Professor McGonagall said as she motioned to the chair across the aisle from Hermione. "I am seriously disappointed in the two of you; I expect your behavior today from first years, not responsible students such as yourselves. As such, you both will lose five points for your serious disregard to class rules. Now I want the two of you to talk about why you each reacted the way you did while I step out for ten minute.

"Your wands ladies," Professor McGonagall said as she stood between the two girls. With bit of grumbling, the two handed over their wands and their professor left the room with parting words: "When I return you had both better be sitting where I left you."

"Parkinson, I'm sorry," Hermione said in a rush stopping whatever nasty retort Pansy had been preparing for her fellow student. "I was intervening with your lesson work and I honestly had no right to do so. I would completely understand if you refuse to hear me out, but I did it so that I would be able to talk to you, alone. I need your help."

"What on earth could a Gryffindor possibly need _my_ help for?" Pansy sneered, but the curiosity was already showing in her eyes as she tried to act indifferently.

"A Hogwarts Valentine tradition," Hermione said with a smirk that would have made Draco Malfoy proud.

"What tradition?" Pansy asked narrowing her eyes as she watched Hermione closely.

"This," Hermione said handing over the photograph she had filched from the photo album. "The other three houses have already agreed and all we need is Slytherin."

"And who exactly would be getting this…honor?" Pansy inquired as she looked up from the photo.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said knowing she had the other girls' undivided attention…

Ten minutes later Professor McGonagall walked in expecting to find a war zone, so it was a complete shock when she heard the two girls giggling at the front of the room, their heads close together over a piece of paper. Their laughter was almost unnerving as they plotted away causing McGonagall to wonder what could possibly unite the two rivalling house.

…

"Everybody here?" Padma Patil asked as she looked at the three other faces in their 'undisclosed location' meeting place.

"Yes, do you have everything?" Pansy sneered at the Ravenclaw but it was a cover to hide her excitement.

"Of course," Hermione snapped as she shot a glance at the door that had every ward the four girls knew cast on it.

"Same here," Susan said as she fidgeted with her sleeve hem.

"Did you get the rest of the supplies?" Padma asked looking at Hermione.

"All accounted for," Hermione said pulling the stuff out of her bag.

"You know, if we're going all out like this," Pansy drawled out as she tapped her wand on a piece of rope making it wiggle, "we might as well finish it like you Gryffindorks and throw a party afterwards."

"Now there's an idea," Padma agreed enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but were?" Susan asked as she set about her own work on their 'project'.

"Since it is a Slytherin that gets this honor, why not our common Room," Pansy said arrogantly as if it was the only logical option.

"But we aren't allowed to go into other houses common rooms," Susan said as she worried her bottom lip.

"We are if we're invited," Hermione pointed out looking at Padma, "Parvati invites Padma into the Gryffindor Common Room all the time to study."

"Well that takes care of location, but what about food?" Padma pointed out as she tied a knot in the end of the rope she was holding.

"And decorations?" Susan pointed out excitedly.

"Have the house elves do it," Pansy said dismissively as she focused on her task.

"And how will we get them to do that?" Padma asked the Slytherin girl with a snort.

"I know just the people to talk to," Hermione said with a very Slytherin smirk.

"Are you sure you're not a pureblood in disguise?" Pansy asked looking at the Gryffindor girl.

"Positive, now what should we have served," Hermione snorted as the girls continued to laugh and plot.

…

"Fred, George," Ginny said catching her brothers attention. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"You ok?" The twins asked their sister at the same time.

"Yeah," Ginny said looking about uncomfortably. "But could we wait for everybody to clear out?"

"Sure," Fred said with a shrug as the two watched the other members of the DA file out the magical doors.

"So, what's wrong baby sister," George asked once it was only the three with Hermione and Luna left in the large room.

"Well…we need your help." Ginny began wringing her hands together.

"Who's we?" The twins asked eyes narrowing as they glanced at the other two girls in the room.

"Hermione, Luna, and I," Ginny said in a rush as she bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. "We've got this plan you see, and it involves the house elves."

"Ok," George said slowly looking at his twin.

"Fill us in," Fred said crossing his arms as the two boys faced the three girls.

…

Valentine morning came about in much the same way as it did every other day, students dragging themselves out of bed, stumbling down to the Great Hall for breakfast, before scurrying off to classes. However, this particular Valentine's morning found four girls racing off to the owlrey with a large package secured in their hands. Their nerves made it a bit hard for two of the girls to tie the parcel to the owls as the other two girls kept lookout. After a few seconds, the four were racing back to the Great Hall to watch the spectacle they had carefully planned.

Nobody noticed the four as they entered the large Hall and separated to their house tables. Hermione slipped in between Harry and Neville as she forcefully controlled her nerves, her eyes watching the ceiling for any sign of owls. Behind her, at the Hufflepuff table, Susan Bones whispered to Hannah Abbot both waiting with baited breath. At the Ravenclaw table, Padma Patil was talking animatedly with Luna Lovegood as the two covered their nerves with idle chatter about school and homework.

Then finally, the owls arrived, dropping letters to waiting children and staff alike. They delivered valentine cards and sweet wishes, packages from home or special deliveries. As the owls began to thin and finally disappeared altogether, the students started to collect their belongings to head to classes, and then two owls soared into the Great Hall with a large package suspended between the two. They circled the Hall twice before soaring down the length of the Slytherin table and delivered the package to a wide-eyed Draco Malfoy.

"Who's it from?" Blaise Zabini asked trying to catch sight of the tag.

"Must be from mum," Draco said as he read the label. "All it says is that it's for me."

"Well you going to open it," Theo asked as he leaned across the table. "The whole school's watching."

"Might as well," Draco said, ripping into the package with vigor. As soon as his hands pulled at the lid of the box, the whole package exploded upwards in a spectacular display of fireworks and confetti. From inside the box a large banner flew into the air causing the whole hall to gawk in awe.

Above Draco, the words "The Hottest Valentine, Draco Malfoy! Awarded by the Fifth Year Girls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" floated in crimson ribbons, then slowly from the depths of the box rose a large banner that began to slowly circle Draco's head. It was composed of a single silk rope from which hung twenty-one multi-colored lace and silk panties. Each pair sported a girl's name across the bottoms stating that the award was given unanimously.

An outraged shriek vibrated through the Great Hall as Umbridge stood shaking with rage at the head table. The whole Hall held a collective breath as Albus Dumbledore slowly rose from his seat…with a bright twinkle in his eye and an amused smile playing upon his lips he began to slowly clap. A whoop erupted from the hall as everybody began to cheer and clap the spectacle that continued to circle above Draco's head.

McGonagall sat still as a statue as her mind replayed the events of three weeks ago in her classroom. The laughter of two rival girls as they plotted, something, in detention that had brought all of Hogwarts together for the first time in years. As laughter began to bubble up in her chest, she could only cheer on as she watched the hard work of her students play out before her eyes. Beside her, Severus Snape had a look about his face as if he had just swallowed a lemon peel and all.

"Bring back memories, Severus?" McGonagall asked her dour friend as the two watched a replay of twenty years ago.

"Well at least this time the girls had the decency to pick a Slytherin," Severus said as his dour face turned to one of amusement as he motioned towards the pink toad. "I think she's going to have a heart attack."

"To heart attacks, lacy underwear, and a renewal of a Hogwarts tradition," McGonagall said raising her pumpkin juice in a toast.

"Hear hear," Severus said in return as he too toasted the renewal of a tradition.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's Valentine's Day Party

After the morning's events with the floating Panty Banner, the school had filed out of breakfast and gone about their day in much the same way as any other day, with one major change: wherever Draco Malfoy was the banner floated around above him causing a spectacle at every turn. When the Slytherin boy tried to enter his Defense Against the Dark Art's class he was promptly thrown out after Umbridge failed to destroy the floating banner. In Transfiguration Draco was kindly asked if he would sit at the back so that the other students could see the board to take notes, while in Potions he was promptly placed in the forefront of the class by a smirking Professor Snape who enjoyed flaunting that it was a Slytherin that the girls had awarded with such honors.

By the time dinner came round, Draco was mollified with the award and just wished that the banner would quite circling his head so that he could eat in piece without glitter raining down on his food. As fast as he could through the congratulations of the other boys and the giggles of the girls, Draco gulped down his dinner and fled the Great Hall, or at least he tried to. As soon as he stood to leave, every fifth-year girl followed his lead causing confusion from the other students and a vast majority of the teachers as well.

Fleeing to the dungeons and the safety of his house's common room, Draco attempted to slam the portrait behind him as he entered with the girls in hot pursuit. However, Pansy snapped the portrait open as Draco was confronted with the pink horror that was now the Slytherins Common Room. Balloons, streamers, hearts, and little cupids were hanging from the ceiling, most of the furniture was missing, and there was a large table filled to brimming with sweets, drinks, and flowers near the entrance.

Behind him, Pansy was snorting with laughter at his frozen form as she allowed Hermione, Susan, and Padma to enter the room. Quickly the four set about finishing the final touches for the evening: Pansy grabbed Draco and dragged him to stand next to the door while Susan and Padma pulled out a large white package with a crimson ribbon and Hermione cast a sticking charm on the bottoms of Draco's shoes forcing him to stand there.

"Here you go Draco," Pansy purred as Susan and Padma handed him the large box. "This is our Valentine to you, enjoy."

"I don't want any more Valentine's," Draco growled as he began to panic.

"Trust us, you want this one," Susan said comfortingly as she patted his shoulder. With a defeated sigh, Draco pulled at the ribbon releasing the contents of the box. Yet again, he was met with fireworks and confetti before balloons were released from the box. As soon as they were free, the accursed banner zoomed to the wall above the buffet table and stuck itself there with the names of all the girls on display.

"I guess balloons are better than the banner," Draco conceded as he looked up at the simple red balloons that formed a heart above his head.

"Now, on to the next stage," Hermione said as she pulled out a tube of crimson lipstick. "Pansy, seeing as you are the Slytherin representative for this escapade, will you do the honors of delivering the first kiss to the champion?"

"With pleasure," Pansy purred as she grabbed the lipstick and quickly put it on, as Draco turned a bit green before all color drained from his face leaving him a bit grey. His first instinct was to cover his mouth, but someone had placed a full body bind jinx on him leaving him staring wide-eyed and panicked as Pansy stalked over to him. Pansy however had more class than to lip lock with the Slytherin Prince in front of so many onlookers, so she deposited her kiss on his right cheek with a smug grin. As the Slytherin girl pulled back, she watched in amazement as the crimson lipstick changed to a very Slytherin emerald green.

"Wicked," Ginny Weasley said as she peaked over Pansy's shoulder from the doorway.

"My turn," Padma giggled as she took the tube of lipstick from Pansy before putting it on with a flourish. The Ravenclaw followed Pansy's example and deposited her kiss to Draco's left cheek before passing the tube over to Susan as she watched her kiss mark turn Ravenclaw blue. Susan hesitated just a moment stealing herself for what she was doing before she placed a golden kiss mark next to Pansy's green one. Hermione was next and she enjoyed watching Draco squirm as she slowly put the lipstick on scanning his face for a good place to leave her mark. With a decidedly Slytherin smirk, Hermione grabbed the back of Draco's head forcing him to bend his neck giving her access to his forehead where she placed a proud Gryffindor scarlet red kiss.

Hermione then handed the tube of lipstick to the next girl through the door that just happened to be Ginny Weasley who grinned mischievously at the victim of their adoration for the day. Promptly dropping her valentine into the now empty box, she laid a kiss along his jawline and watched it turn a vibrant flaming red. One by one the other girls filed in dropping valentines into the box and giving charmed lipstick kisses to the slightly green fifth year boy. As Luna entered dropping her card in the box, she looked at Draco and noted that there was only one place left to kiss on his lipstick-covered face. With a dreamy smile she stood on her tiptoes and pecked him right on the tip of the nose, leaving a silvery blue addition to his patchwork kisses.

"I don't have to kiss him do I?" Blaise Zabini asked as he entered the room looking at his friend in amusement.

"No," Fed Weasley said from behind the Slytherin with a wicked smirk.

"But we do," George said as he picked up the lipstick, put it on, then handed it to Fred. Draco lost all color in his face with the exception of the lipstick kisses as the twins descended on him. Amidst gales of laughter from the other occupants of the room, Draco Malfoy received identical maroon kisses to his platinum blond hair.

"Well then," Lavender Brown said as she entered with a sultry smirk, or at least she thought it was sultry. "I guess I'm the last one."

With that said the Gryffindor girl put on the lipstick before walking right up to the Slytherin boy and wrapped her arms around his neck. To the amazement and horror of the rooms' occupants, Lavender proceeded to efficiently snog the poor Slytherin boy as everybody proceeded to make either catcalls or gagging noises at the spectacle. When she pulled away, Draco was left with hot pink lipstick smeared on his mouth.

Once Lavender pulled away, so too did the binding spells that had held Draco causing him to push the Gryffindor girl away and simultaneously scrub at his lips with the back of his free hand.

"Let the PARTY begin!" Fred and George shouted as they flicked their wands over to the corner where they had the elves bring in a magically altered muggle music player. The Weird Sister started blaring loudly in the background as the Butterbeer started flowing.

…

Around nine that night, the music was blaring enough that it began to irritate Professor Snape who was trying to finish grading essays. With a growl of annoyance, he stood up and stormed over to his house slamming open the door. Inside the Common Room, the four houses froze in shock as all eyes landed on the growling overgrown-dungeon bat.

Professor Snape looked around, noted that there were members of all four houses, and rolled his eyes before promptly slamming the door on his way back to his office. With a final glance at the door, he cast a silencing shield so that he could finish his work in peace.

…

At two in the morning, Professor Snape tossed aside the last essay before looking up at the clock and decided that he should more than likely check to make sure all of the students were still breathing. As he opened the door, the blare from the music nearly sent him to the ground as he retreated beyond the silencing shield in shock. Quickly he flicked his wand and he knew he had stopped the music when the student froze in confusion.

"Time to wrap this up ladies and gentlemen, it is no longer Valentine's Day," Snape sneered as he entered the room with a billow of his robes. "Seeing as it is two in the morning, way beyond curfew, I will personally escort those that do not belong in this dorm back to their houses."

"Awwww!" many of the students moaned as they started shuffling towards the door. Snape was witness to an amazing development as Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's alike hugged students from other houses promising to meet up in the near future for tea, or studying. As they started walking down the hall, the students in the front of the group were quickly confronted by the forms of Filch and Mrs. Norris the former of which started screeching about students out of bed.

" _Silencio_!" Snape growled as he strode past the shocked students with a feral snarl for the caretaker and his infernal feline. As Filch continued to shriek silently, the students burst into a robust cheer for the potions master that was quickly silenced with a sharp glare and a command to "March." The first to be dropped off in their dorms were the Hufflepuff girls who threw murmured goodnights over their shoulders at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindors in the hallway.

"And where do you two think you are going?" Snape growled as he caught the Weasley twins trying to sneak off in the direction of the kitchen. With cheeky grins, they shrugged their shoulders before falling into line with the girls.

Finally, though, Snape dropped off the last of the students in Gryffindor Tower at two thirty in the morning before stopping the Weasley twins with a pinning glare. "And how exactly did the two of _you_ get invitations to the party?"

"Well sir, so glad you asked?" Fed beamed as he and George shared mischievous smiles.

"It was quite simple really; all anyone had to do to gain access to the party was to wear a dress," George said as he modeled his kilt with a feminine wave of his hands.

"Bring Draco a Valentine," Fred continued, "We bought him a large box of chocolates and some experimental Weasley Wizarding Wheezes."

"And give him a smooch with enchanted lipstick." George finished pointing at the faded lipstick that still clung to their mouths.

Without a word, Snape raised an eyebrow, pointed to the door, and motioned for them to head to bed before he changed his mind about handing out detention. As soon as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung close behind the twins, Severus cracked a smile before laughing his way back down to his dungeon as he thought of what Draco's face looked like when the twins had planted kisses on him.

…

Meanwhile inside the Gryffindor Common Room, the girls were faced with the imposing faces of the rest of the Gryffindor house. For several tense moments, not a word was spoken until finally, Ron broke the silence with shout.

"Where, the bloody hell, have you all been?" He shouted his face red.

"Out Ron," Ginny grinned as she crossed her arms causing some confetti to float to the floor.

"You were at a party," Seamus said as he looked at the offending pieces of paper.

"Yes we were," Parvati said with a smug look on her face, "An all-girls party."

"Then how did they get invited?" Lee Jordan cried indignantly as the twins stumbled through the portrait hole.

"We dressed in drag and did the Hula," the twins beamed causing the girls to burst into laughter before dashing up to their rooms leaving the boys to wonder what they had missed.

…

The next morning at breakfast, Snape walked down the aisle between the tables on his way to his own seat, when he spotted Draco trying to stay awake. In fact, most of his Slytherins seemed to be suspiciously missing, but the fifth year girls and most of the fifth year boys were huddled together trying to suppress their laughter at Draco and his hovering balloons.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you wash your face this morning?" Snape asked as he paused next to the unfortunate boy.

"I did," Draco said reaching up to feel if there was something on his face.

"Then tell me," Snape drawled with a raised eyebrow. "Which girls were tall enough to kiss you on the top of your head?"

"WHAT?" Draco shrieked reaching up to touch his hair in horror.

"Two ugly Gryffindor girls, sir." Pansy snorted between giggles as the rest of the Slytherin table collapsed into gales of laughter. Just at that moment, Fred and George walked by the Slytherin table.

"Morning Draky-Poo," the twins said as they wiggled their fingers at the boy in a poor rendition of two girls. With a horrified moan Draco let his head connect with the table as Pansy clutched her sides as she began to full out laugh causing her to tilt over backwards falling off the bench. This only made everybody else laugh harder.

"Hey Malfoy," Ron shouted from the Gryffindor table, still a bit miffed about the girls keeping their whereabouts a secret last night. "Ever heard of soap?"

"Shut it Weasel," Draco shouted back as he again reached up to check his face.

"Enough!" Umbridge shouted from the Head Table as she glared at the students. "Mr. Malfoy, wash your face immediately!"

"Malfoy," Harry shouted with a sympathetic look, "you might want to ask Hermione to undo the enchantment on the lipstick."

"WHAT!?" Draco screeched as he picked up his place to stare at his reflection. "GRANGER!"

…

As Umbridge continued to shout at the students, McGonagall turned to Snape as several teacher watched the two.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked with a raised brow as Snape sat down.

"Inner house cooperation," Snape smirked as he watched his Snakes trying to help Draco wash the lipstick off to no avail.

"And what exactly does that mean?" McGonagall snapped in irritation at her friend.

"It would seem that the four leaders of this event created a new aspect to the tradition for Valentin's Day," Snape said as he motioned towards Pansy who had moved over to the Gryffindor table to sit between Ginny and Hermione to stay out of Draco's way. "Last night, the Slytherin Common's Room housed a very loud, very obnoxious party in honor of Draco receiving his panty-award as the best looking male student in the fifth year. It would seem the new tradition involved enchanted lipstick."

"That still doesn't explain what you mean by inner house cooperation," McGonagall growled narrowing her eyes.

"Simple, when I say Slytherin common room house a party, I mean it housed all four houses fifth year girls, a fourth year Ravenclaw girl, a fourth year Gryffindor girl, and two seventh year Gryffindor boys who arrived dressed in drag." At his casual commentary, all of the teachers head swiveled to the two head of houses in horror.

As Umbridge let loose yet another shriek of furry, she pulled her wand and leveled it at the heart shaped balloons over Draco's head. Letting loose a reducto spell at the balloons only to have it bounce off of a highly advanced protego shield that forced the spell back at its caster. In disbelief, the school watched as their Defense teacher was leveled by her own spell leaving her knocked out on the stone floor. The shocked silence was broken by none other than Hermione Granger as she stood up to get a better look at the fallen teacher.

"Brilliant job Padma, bloody brilliant jonb." Hermione praised as she looked at her new friend.

"I agree with that sentiment Miss Granger, fifteen points to Ravenclaw for Miss Patil, and her use of an outstanding shield." Snape said causing the whole room to fall silent before bursting into a vigorous cheer. Amidst the cheering Draco made his way to the Gryffindor table dropping himself in the seat across from Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny. As the noise died down, Draco took a deep breath before addressing the girls.

"Miss Granger," He began causing yet again a pregnant silence to fall over the Great Hall. "Would you kindly remove the enchantment from the lipstick so that I can wash my face please?"

"Of course," Hermione beamed as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the Slytherin boy reversing her incantation on the lipstick.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall beamed as she watched the exchange. "Five points to Slytherin for being cordial with a Gryffindor."

McGonagall's points were greeted with yet again another booming cheer, this time from the Slytherin table.

"And ten points for a highly advanced charm well done by Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick beamed as he watched the colors leave the lipstick so that Draco's face was completely red.

"To Valentine traditions, both old and new, and inner house cooperation," Professor Sprout said above the cheering students as she raised her glass in a toast looking down at Professor Umbridge who was still out cold on the ground.


End file.
